Foreign Estate
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: (Don't hate me for this...) Your parents are out of town and they stick you in the Phantomhive estate. You've heard a whole bunch of stories from your "sister" Liz but you didn't expect to be thrown in there alone for three days. To make it worse, when they do come back, your parents tell both of you that Liz's betrothal to Ciel broke off and you replace her. Great...
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm not the best at these anymore, mostly because I've stopped writing for quite some time, but hey, not everyone can write as much as others. I'm on writer's block, too. Anyways, this is Black Butler FF. If you love Ciel, read it but if you don't wanna be paired up with him, don't.**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking away from the canvas. Currently, I was drawing Liz, my best friend. We lived in the same household but we aren't blood related at all. I never referred to her as a sister like she did to me. I didn't really think she'd be that kid as to pick someone off the streets and deem them as family.

My name's... well I hate my name... No one else really knows it but me. **[Note: If you love your name, sorry. But it does happen a lot and this sort of gives me a reason to call you Elaine. (Pronunciation: E-Lane.) Once again, I apologize.] **So I call myself Elaine. Yes it's a strange name but it's better than my real name. **(Note: You don't need to read this to know your real name.)**

"We're betrothed, Elaine," Liz said.

"Oh, cool. At the age of 12, you must be so happy to have your future planned out for you without any say in this."

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I don't know him personally therefore I shouldn't care about the fact that you're to be married off to him when you're older."

"Wow... Neither of you sounded too happy when we were given the news..."

"The kid's never happy," I replied. "He never smiles and he buries himself in work."

"To be fair, he does live on his own so he has a lot to do if he wants to keep his place." I rolled my eyes and drew the last details. Of course I knew that but what's the reason as to why he never smiles? I shook the thought out of my head and showed her the finished sketch. I never painted. It's too messy (even if it is extremely fun) and the last time I used it, I got in trouble for a blue stain on my dress- WHICH YOU COULD HARDLY SEE!

"Finished. By the way, what's-"

"This is beautiful, Elaine!" Liz squealed cutting off my question. "You should publish an art one day!"

"Rubbish. I never get inspiration out of anything and whatever I draw has most likely already been drawn by another," I said no longer caring. The door opened to reveal our parents.

"Elaine, we're going to the Phantomhive estate," Dad said. I set the pencil down and stood up.

"Wear something a lady would wear," Mother scolded. "Just a fancy blue top and black shorts won't do a lot for you."

"Well it's not like-"

"We'll get ready soon." Liz shut the door on them. She gave me a dark blue dress and a short black jacket. "Put this on to avoid getting yelled at..."

"... Why do I have to wear a dress...?" I muttered but nonetheless I agreed to it. Mother's scolds were the most annoying.

* * *

"Liz, your father, and I will be out of town," Mother said when we were outside the estate. I had my regular clothing in a handbag but mother obviously thought that it was my sketchbook. Little did she know, I'd run out of room a long time ago.

"Why can't I come along?" I asked. "Why can't Liz stay with them? They know her better than they know me and all I really am is-"

"You're a part of our family now, therefore you are a noblewoman's daughter not a homeless little girl," Mother said. "You're Elaine Midford now." I narrowed my eyes at the ground but nodded.

_My real name is not Elaine Midford... They'd only taken me in because of Liz... _I sighed and let them drag me to the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Midford. What brings you here?"

"I need you to take care of my daughter Elaine. You see-"

"They're going out of town and they don't want to bring me along so they're going to throw me in your arms and make you babysit me until they come back," I said cutting my mother off.

"Elaine!" Father snapped. He gave the butler an apologetic look. "Excuse her, she's just upset with us at the moment."

"Do tell us another one of your discoveries," I muttered sarcastically.

"Elaine-"

"The young lady can stay with us while you're away."

"You will take care of her, won't you, Sebastian?" Liz asked.

"Of course." Reluctantly they all left and the butler led me inside. "Come along now."

"Who is this, Sebastian?" A kid, whom I could assume was Ciel, asked.

"This is Elaine Midford. She will be staying with us until her family comes back."

"I was not aware they had another child," he said. His voice was dull, much like the butler's. This would be a living Hell I swear.

* * *

I was sitting in the room they'd shown me to.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Sit tight until then." Sebastian closed the door and I was finally allowed to change. Thank God, this dress and the corset is killing me.

**Let me skip this because I'm a dude and I don't know how things work for women. **

I finally got out of that horrid dress and the corset. I was back in a plain dark blue shirt, a dark grey jacket, and a black scarf. (I was wearing shorts mind you.) I never wore nightclothes unless I had to and staying in a foreign estate would mean I have to wear nightclothes.

"Elaine...?" I looked up from the desk and to the door. Sebastian stood there. How he managed to come in without me knowing would be a mystery."Dinner is ready, would you care to join us downstairs?"

_I hate it here, Mother. I hate it here. _I thought angrily. Either way, I'd never admit it out loud. I was only judging by my attitude at the moment. I left the room with the butler and went downstairs.

"Are you really a Midford child?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I used to be a homeless child. Liz found me out of town hunting on my own. She too me in and treated me like family. They all tell me the same, that I'm family but I have my doubts. So far, I don't know where I stand in the world."

"You must trust them when they tell you that you are family. They may seemed to have wanted to leave you behind, but they just do not want you to see what they are seeing. Being a homeless child was probably enough for you to handle." I didn't say anything. He was probably right but... "Is there anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable?"

"... I would like to draw. Even though Mother and Father disapprove of it because I get my fingers all silver, I want to draw." He nodded.

"I can tell you really are adopted," he said. "You're much more calm than your sister and you don't value 'cute' things. You don't like being the same as other noblewomen's daughters."

"It's not bad is it?"

"No, of course not. You're actually like my young master. But I'm positive you still know how to smile, right?" I nodded. "So would you smile?"

"Maybe..." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just found out Ciel's birthday, December 14th. It appeared in the anime, don't call me a stalker.**

**Bookwork813: XD Thank you! (I do not take your review as an insult) and the only reason as to why I can do this is because… I am secretly a girl… *Le gasp* Nah just kidding, I have to ask for help every once in a while. XD I'M NOT A GIRL!**

**V**

** . .**

** n**

**Deleo: Here ya go!**

* * *

I waited for who know show long. I forgot how long it had been since I was thrown here. It was around a month ago, almost two and my parents haven't come back yet.

"M'lady," I made a sound to tell I was listening. "There's a letter for you from your parents." Another delay message, thanks, Mom and Dad. Just what I needed.

"Okay..." The butler sighed, set the letter down, and closed the door. I was probably the rudest guest they've ever had but I wanted to be back home where I belonged. I decided against staying here, packed up my stuff, and picked up the letter.

**"Dear Elaine, **

**We are coming back home now. **

**I think it's time you found out that your father and I have made a decision for you and Liz. **

**Liz is to break off with Ciel and you are going to marry him when you two are old enough. **

**I hope you are well, and Liz misses you. **

**We'll be back within a few hours so wait outside please. **

**-Mom" **

Thanks, Mom... WAIT WHAT?!

I reread the thing again. "First you throw me into their estate and the next thing I know I'm married to a kid around my age. Thanks, Mom! Thanks, you make me feel so much better!" I yelled ripping up the paper and throwing it away. "When I was a poor kid life was so much easier!" The door slammed open and there stood one of the servants, Finny, as they called him.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I will be, soon!" I smiled. Then silently added, _once I kill my parents for putting me with a dull kid... _

"Are you sure? You look slightly irritated. Was it the letter?"

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting, you guys were great but I just want to go back home. I feel more comfortable over there."

"So you're gonna be married off to Master Ciel?" I shrugged.

"I hope not," I replied. "He and Liz have been together for who knows how long and suddenly she takes me home and now I'm supposed to be some stupid prissy rich girl. The poor life was so much easier for me... I wish I could go back..."

"So Ciel's going to be married off to a poor girl?" Baldroy... I will fucking kill you in your sleep.

_I'm gonna fucking kill you, blondie. Watch your back. _I thought, irritably.

"Bye," I said and left the room.

"Baldroy!" Finny scolded.

"Hey! I was just kidding! Don't go!" I ignored them and walked straight out the door. Mom and Dad were waiting in front and I sat next to Liz. She was crying.

"Liz, it's for the best."

"I don't see how, though," I muttered. "He loves her more than anyone else so why am I in her place now?"

"We found someone better for her," Mom said simply.

"Well I'd be glad to marry him if he isn't as dull as Ciel," I muttered. "Seriously the kid's all work, he never has any fun coming from the girl who was forced to stay with him for a month or two."

"Ciel is not dull!" Liz cried.

"Whatever you say, sis. I'm speaking from experience." Liz weakly punched my shoulder multiple times and sobbed while doing so. I dealt with her weak blows til we got home.

"Stop being so rude!" Liz cried when I shoved her away.

"Stop hitting me and we might have a deal," I snapped. She shut up. "I'm sorry about you and Ciel being broken off but do you seriously blame me for all this? I didn't do anything!"

"You came into my life." And that hurt. I should've known she was just upset but I didn't, I thought she actually did hate me for coming into her life. And as hurt as I was, I was also angry. She was the one who took me in! But I should've avoided her altogether, instead, I decided to approach her and she picked me up and took me home like a lost puppy.

"You know what? Fine. Sulk all you want. I think I'm going back to my old life, and you can go back to marrying your dull boyfriend! How does that sound?!" She was able to begin stuttering apologies but I was having none of it. Instead, I angrily changed back into a dirt smudged set of clothes and walked out of the estate, back into my old free life where I belonged in the first place. I was glad I had my bag with me. At least I had some money in here from my birthday, I could use that to survive a couple months but then I'd have to go back to hunting.

I am who I always was.

I'm Elaine Sprix and nothing will change that. (F/n) (L/n) may be my real name, but that's not who I think I am. **  
**

* * *

**~Third Person's PoV~**

Liz was not having a good day. Her parents said she was to marry someone else and her sister Elaine was to marry Ciel Phantomhive. They weren't blood related so it was fine apparently but Liz loved him and her parents gave him to Elaine.

Out of anger and sadness, Liz took it out on her sister. She hit her, however weak she seemed to mean it, and she even said that it was all Elaine's fault just for going into her life. It hurt her sister, no matter how much anger she used to cover it all up, there was that glint of pain and betrayal.

The minute Elaine left the estate, Liz felt like crap and she wanted nothing more than to go find her and tell her how sorry she was. But something kept her back and that would be how Elaine spoke to her.

_**"Sulk all you want. I think I'm going back to my old life and you can go back to marrying your dull boyfriend! How does that sound?!"** _Even just the sound of the door slamming hurt more than ever. Liz decided she wouldn't let a bunch of words get her down and she ran out to go fine Elaine, wherever she may be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back, yes, a lot has escalated only on the second chapter. X3 sorry.**

**I just have someone to talk to and I always have to constantly ask them "What would you do on this" or anything like that. It's not all me. And... But I suck at writing yaoi... Seriously look at that ROTSD story, all Hiccup and Jack do is fight. That's it. That's all I can do. ONe starts the argument and the other gets pissed and argues back and they fight. That's how bad it is with me.**

* * *

**~You're PoV~**

"Where did I think I could go?" I asked myself as I walked around the woods. "What a joke..." A hand fell on my shoulder and I was about to punch the person but the voice spoke.

"Relax, it's just me." Oh, it's the dull kid... Great. "Aren't you supposed to be at home?" He asked, slightly worried. I shrugged.

"Well I live anywhere now." He looked sympathetic. "It's not a big deal, now you and Liz can marry because only a noblewoman's daughter can marry someone like you. Happy?" He seemed stunned. Oh come on I wasn't doing this for him... Okay I kinda was. His sake, my sake, and Liz's sake. Because they both love each other and I don't belong anywhere. According to Liz, it's my fault they were broken up in the first place.

"Aren't you a noblewoman's daughter?" I shook my head.

"I'm adopted, Ciel, alright? I never belonged in the god damn family and I don't belong in one either. I mess up every stupid little thing so I'm going back to being a poor person and figure out my way through life I guess."

"And what would happen if you were severely hurt and you had no one to take care of you?"

"Then let me heal overtime on the dirt."

"You'll get infected, Elaine. No, I won't let you live out on the streets."

"There are plenty of other people you can take care of," I muttered.

"No, there isn't. You're the only homeless person in this whole area. I'm taking you in whether you like it or not." He grabbed my hand and took me back to his estate. Well I guess I'm living with him, then.

* * *

"Elanie lives here now so you are to treat her like you treat me. Understood?" Sebastian announced. The three servants nodded and he smiled down at me.

"Make yourself comfortable, I shall inform your parents where you are."

"No!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't tell them anything. Keep my existence here a secret from them, please. Especially Liz, don't tell them I'm here."

"Did you run from them?" Sebastian asked.

"In a sense, yes. I don't- they're not my parents. Not anymore, they have no business in my life."

"Just leave her be, Sebastian. She knows what she's talking about." Ciel said. I changed into my casual clothing, a plain white shirt with a blue sweater over it and has a transmutation circle on the back, blue pants, and I tied my hair up, failing to catch the many, many, shorter strands. Oh well.

"It's improper for a lady to dress like that," Mey-Rin commented.

"Well I'm not a noblewoman, now am I?" I replied. "I'm just a commoner taking refuge in your estate, nothing else. So what do you need help with?"

"Y-you're helping out with work?!" She asked, surprised.

"Well if I wanna pay back for my stay, I better do something, right?"

"You can stay in the Young Master's room," Sebastian said out of nowhere. "We appreciate your offer to help but the young master brought you here to finally feel what it's like to have a real family, and you two are still the children no matter how hard you want to work."

"I want to repay you for letting me stay here, though." Sebastian smiled.

"Then why don't you attend the masquerade this evening? You don't have to take off your mask and if it gets too warm you can come back up and relax for the night."

"Fine..."

"Good, we even picked out a dress for you!"

"_We_?" I repeated. The butler chuckled and set it down on the bed in the room I was staying in. It was a dark blue dress, cotton balls sewn at the bottom and I was supposed to wear a white jacket over it.

"We know you don't like puffy dresses so young master and I got you this. You don't need a corset or anything, just put it on and you'll receive your mask tonight." The jacket had black cotton balls sewn at the bottom much like the dress. I changed out of my regular clothing and into the dress like Sebastian told me to do and tied my hair up again. **(Note: Her hairstyle is the same as Astrid's from HTTYD but she doesn't braid her hair.) **I put a blue headband on top on my bangs and behind my ears, leaving my hair in front of my face.

"Well then..." I muttered. "I guess it's alright..."

* * *

**~Third Person's PoV~**

Liz sighed and got herself dressed up for the dance Ciel was throwing. Maybe he'd have some knowledge of Elaine's whereabouts.

"M'lady," a maid softly said. That was Paula, she was Liz's personal maid who accompanies her wherever she goes. "It's almost time to go."

"Do you think Ciel will know where Elaine is?" Paula shrugged.

"Maybe not, she did run away after all." They all walked to the carriage and were headed towards the Phantomhive estate. She hoped to get some information from Ciel. Liz _needed _to apologize for everything.

* * *

**~You're PoV~**

Sebastian gave me a dark blue mask with white swirls on it. I noticed everything I was given or everything I had happened to be dark blue or anything related to blue at least.

"Put it on and make sure you stay hidden from Lizzie, okay?" I nodded and watched as the guests came in one by one and eventually, there was Liz, walking through the door, looking really depressed and the first thing she did was run to Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Where's Ciel?!" She ignored me because I was a stranger to her. The mask helped, thanks, Sebastian.

"The young master is just about to come down, why?" Liz began to sob and threw herself into Sebastian's arms.

"I made a mistake!" She cried. "I need to find Elaine, I want to apologize to her!" When Liz wasn't looking, Sebastian gave me a look but I shook my head.

"Lizzie, calm down," a new voice said. "Elaine can take care of herself. If she's survived her childhood on the streets, she can survive on her own." Liz cried and hugged Ciel next. Behind the mask I rolled my eyes but never said anything. Typical of Liz to cry on people's shoulders when she makes one stupid _mistake_. I turned to leave but Sebastian called me.

"Young lady, why don't you dance with the young master?" I shook my head and left. When I got back to my room, I changed back into my regular clothes and saw a letter on my desk.

**_Have fun finding her. _**

... The hell is this?


End file.
